Technical Field
The invention of the disclosure generally relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus having polarizers being disposed non-orthogonally.
Description of Related Art
In response to consumers demand, manufacturers of display apparatus industry have invested in development of a blue phase liquid crystal display apparatus having quick response characteristic. Taking a blue phase liquid crystal material for example, a lateral electric field is required so the blue phase liquid crystal material can be operated as a light valve. An electrode design with a In-Plane Switching (IPS) display module has been utilized to drive blue phase liquid crystal molecules in the blue phase liquid crystal display apparatus.
Generally, when a display apparatus has a favorable performance in dark state or bright state, a display contrast ratio may be enhanced to provide a more preferable display quality for display apparatus. However, when a light leakage occurs on the display apparatus, the dark state may have a poor performance which affects the display quality. Therefore, how to reduce light leakage of a display apparatus in order to enhance the contrast ratio has become an important research topic for person skilled in the art.